Computerized enterprise resource planning (ERP) commonly defines a set of activities supported by multi-module application software that helps a manufacturer or other business manage various embodiments of its business, including product planning, parts purchasing, maintaining inventories, interacting with suppliers, providing customer service, and tracking orders. ERP can also include application modules for the finance and human resources embodiments of a business.
An external application can access an event history table of the ERP system using a particular program interface, wherein the access is performed in a ‘polling mode’ that requires a continuous checking of the event history table by the external application.